


Gift of Someone

by QLB3



Series: Light as a Feather [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Budding Love, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kissing, Pre-Timeskip, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLB3/pseuds/QLB3
Summary: Ingrid didn’t expect to see Byleth on her birthday, only a week after Jeralt’s death. When he appears at her door, discoveries are made.





	Gift of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don’t know how good this actually is, but I needed to get it out of my system. For those who don’t know, this game is amazing and Ingrid is best girl (don’t @ me). I was saddened by a lack of fics with her and Byleth together so I decided to fix that. I have a few more of these down the pipeline as their relationship grows (may or may not end with a lemon) before the timeskip. We’ll see what happens from their, but until then I hope you enjoyed!

It was dark, which meant the chilly air of Garreg Mach nights had arrived. Students from Adrestia or Leicester often complained, but to the students from Fearghus it was lukewarm to the Kingdom’s...all the time. Ingrid laid on her bed, staring at the roof reminiscing on the day. 

Her eighteenth birthday. She had to admit she was a bit glad she wasn’t home. The student loved her father but knew he would try to do something overly extravagant for her. It was nice to simply have the companionship of her friends on this day. They all gave her gifts, books of chivalrous tales or small trinkets, even Felix cracked a smile for once. Mercedes and Annete baked sweets that Ingrid was drooling over to her embarrassment.

It had been a good day but something...someone was missing. 

“Professor…” Ingrid whispered softly. She was sad not to have seen him, but understood why. It had only been a week and change since his father’s death, he had only been seen once or twice outside of his room since then. She understood grief, understood his pain, it’s something that never truly got easier. His absence worried her, but she held nothing but respect for him and knew he would recover. Respect, and something a little more. She wanted to see him happy again, maybe even smiling.

“His smile…” Her heart fluttered at the thought.

Her drowsiness had begun taking hold and Ingrid figured it was time. She prepared to cozy up for the night before the silence was broken by a light tapping on her door, followed by a quiet voice. 

“I-Ingrid…?”

The blonde knight eyes widened and she moved to the corner of her bed near the door. “Professor?”

Ingrid didn’t hear anything back for a moment. Before she could question whether her mind was playing tricks he responded. “Yes it’s me, may I come in?”

“Uh...one moment…” She said as she stood quickly. She panicked a bit, for one she only had on a blue nightgown, and she soon realized the potentially scandalous nature of the scenario. Her mind was trying to rethink this, but her body kept going and slowly opened the door. Byleth stood there, having spaced out before regaining clarity. 

He looked sad...really sad.

The quiet strength he normally exuded had faltered. His hair was slightly disheveled, his posture had worsened, and dark bags formed under his eyes. He wasn’t wearing his usual attire, just a teal shirt and trousers. 

Byleth entered, he reached into his pocket and produced a small box with a bow and placed it on a small table. He gave her a small smile, though the gloom in his eyes remained. “Happy birthday Ingrid. I’m sorry I couldn’t...properly see you today, I-”

The two were only inches apart when Ingrid stepped closer and took his hand in her own. “I understand what you’re going through a professor, just seeing you at all today is enough for me.”

“That means a lot to me Ingrid.” He gestured to the box. “Why don’t you open it?”

The student realized she was holding his hand for probably too long, and sheepishly took her hand back. Opening the box revealed a silver pendant with a pegasus charm.

Byleth’s gaze darted off. “I know you’re not too interested in jewelry, I tried to find a book about knights...but I couldn’t find one I haven’t seen you read before…”

Pink dusted Ingrid’s cheeks. “You are right but that doesn’t mean I’ll never wear it. I appreciate this a lot professor thank you!”

It looked decently expensive. She was never one to put much weight into that, what she saw was the thought. Her heart began fluttering again. “Maybe he has similar feelings?” Her mind faded into the background and she felt instinct take control.

A small smile graced Byleth’s face again. “I’m sorry I came this late, I should be on my way…” Before his foot could even turn Ingrid got close, very close. Due to a slight height difference she got on her toes, hesitated for a moment, then kissed him on the cheek, barely touching the corner of his mouth.

She sprung back like a cat. “I’m...so sorry professor, I-I don’t know wha-what…”

Without warning he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her in. His cold lips delicately met Ingrid’s, her warmth spread across his skin as she pressed up against him. They molded together quite nicely, and all felt right. It wasn’t particularly intense, more like an extension of an affectionate peck.

Trying to interpret all that had happened the past few seconds left Ingrid dizzy as the two separated. Byleth had a boyish grin for what seemed like a split second, then his face receded into regret. “I suppose...I shouldn’t have done that either…” He backed away and put his hand on the door. “Have a g-good night...Ingrid…” He left before Ingrid could get a word out.

She was alone again, contemplating what was only a few moments. The look in his eyes, the gift, the tender way he kissed her, he had to reciprocate her feelings. Her face was a strange fusion of a smile and a frown, much like the emotions in her head. Sleep would probably end up being difficult tonight, but tomorrow would surely be interesting.


End file.
